Sweets, Secrets, and Chains
by Sakaguchi Midaa
Summary: Seorang murid pindahan yang selalu ceria, polos, dan terlihat simpel, ternyata tidak seperti apa yang dilihat orang-orang. Ada satu rahasia yang dimilikinya... Rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh sahabatnya sekalipun. / "Aku harus segera pulang!" Dia bersikeras; berusaha menemukan celah untuk pergi. / "Atau apa?" / "…Atau?" / SN. School-life AU. Shounen-ai. / Chapter 2 UPDATED!
1. Prologue: What's Not Impossible

Sweets, Secrets, and Chains

Summary: Seorang murid pindahan yang selalu ceria, polos, dan terlihat simpel, ternyata tidak seperti apa yang dilihat orang-orang. Ada satu rahasia yang dimilikinya... Rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh sahabatnya sekalipun. / "Aku harus segera pulang!" Dia bersikeras; berusaha menemukan celah untuk pergi. / "Atau apa?" / "…Atau?" / SN. School-life AU. Shounen-ai. / Prologue.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Main Character(s): Naruto U. & Sasuke U.

Rated: T for inappropriate contents

Genre: romance, drama & slice of life

Cover pic source: google; belongs to its original artist

Warning: typo(s), contains -too much- drama (you may get sick of it www), OOC, alur kecepetan, etc.

Enjoy~

.

.

.

Prologue: What's Not Impossible

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Aku tidak percaya ini!"

Kegaduhan mengisi langit-langit ruang kelas 11-4. Di waktu yang masih terbilang pagi, pukul delapan lewat lima belas, murid yang satu per satu mulai berdatangan mulai ribut. Membicarakan perihal yang sejatinya akan dibahas di _homeroom_ empat puluh lima menit lagi oleh wali kelas mereka. Namun seolah tak sabar menunggu, kabar angin dengan cepat tersebar luas—seperti minyak disulut api.

Pintu kelas bergeser untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu. Menampakkan sosok tegap seorang pemuda berambut biru dongker dan berwajah muram. Bukan, bukan karena dia mengalami sesuatu yang buruk di awal hari sekolah ini, melainkan karena wajahnya memang seperti itu dari awal. Seolah sudah di- _setting_ seperti itu, dan _fix_!—tidak bisa diubah lagi.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" salah seorang gadis di kelas itu ramah menyapa. Senyum terkembang di wajah cantiknya seraya dia menatap sosok itu melangkah memasuki kelas. "Selamat pagi!"

Namun pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu mengabaikannya; acuh tak acuh berjalan ke kursi di pojok kelas dan membanting diri di atasnya. Belajar dari pengalamannya, gadis berambut merah muda itu kembali asik dengan percakapan dengan kedua sahabatnya yang sempat terpotong tadi.

Waktu berlalu, semakin banyak murid yang sudah hadir di dalam kelas. Percakapan itu berlanjut—dan semakin berlarut-larut. Awalnya hanya dua, lalu tiga, dan begitu seterusnya hingga langit-langit ruangan dipenuhi dengan dengung lebah—pembicaraan yang berawal dari hanya kabar angin. Tapi kabar angin atau tidak, mereka senang membicarakan hal itu. Mereka tidak akan berhenti.

 _Sial, berisik sekali di sini_ , Sasuke memaki dalam hati; menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja. Sasuke menyukai kedamaian dan kesendirian, tapi sepertinya beberapa orang sudah mencari ribut dengannya dengan bergosip seheboh itu—padahal ini masih pagi di hari Senin. Bayangkan betapa menyebalkannya!

"Yo, Uchiha!" seorang pemuda berjalan mendekati mejanya. Koreksi—bukan mendekati meja milik _nya_. Pemuda itu memang duduk di depannya.

"Jika kau berbicara kepadaku hanya untuk menguras kesabaranku, sebaiknya kau berhenti, Inuzuka," Sasuke membalas sapaan ramah pemuda dengan rambut cokelat yang acak-acakan itu.

"Whoa, tumben sekali kau berbicara," Inuzuka Kiba berkomentar dengan alis mengernyit. Mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke sebagai reaksi. Dia segera mengangkat bahunya, sembari tangannya menaruh tasnya di gantungan tas di mejanya. "Yah, maaf, maaf. Aku tidak berniat seperti itu."

"Aku tahu," Sasuke berkata pelan.

"Lalu?" Kiba duduk di kursinya. "Kenapa kau terlihat begitu suram di pagi yang indah ini?"

"Omong kosong, indah apanya." Sasuke mendelik. Memainkan jemarinya—mengetuk-ngetukannya di atas meja.

"Hei, hei, itu hanya tambahan saja." Kiba memelototi Sasuke. Separuh tak percaya, separuhnya lagi jengkel karena perbedaan sosok Sasuke dari biasanya. "Sejak kapan sih kau menjadi sensitif seperti ini?"

"Sejak orang-orang itu tak mau berhenti berbicara," Sasuke menjawab pelan; tanpa bahkan melirik Kiba sama sekali.

"Oh, itu…" Kiba manggut-manggut. Mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o'. "Hei, aku yakin kau belum mendengar kabar itu, makanya kau kesal tanpa alasan yang pasti seperti ini." Dia menghentikan Sasuke yang terlihat hendak memotong kalimatnya—yang jelas hendak membela dirinya sendiri. "Kita kedatangan murid baru."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Pertanyaan itu lolos dari mulutnya tanpa dia sadari.

"Tuh kan, kau sendiri penasaran. Makanya itu, satu sekolah lagi pada ribut," Kiba menjawab; mengedarkan pandangannya. Tidak melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang berubah menjadi tatapan datar—alias kipa. Kiba memelankan volume suaranya, "Aku tak tahu pasti, tapi mungkin dia salah satu dari orang yang melakukan KKN, Sas."

"Tidak baik untuk—"

"Aku tahu, tidak baik untuk berprasangka—apalagi yang buruk pula! Tapi ini boleh jadi benar." Kiba memotong kalimat Sasuke seraya menatapnya sok serius. Wajahnya seperti seorang detektif yang sedang membuat analisa terhadap pelaku tindakan kriminal. "Kau tahu betapa sulitnya masuk ke sekolah ini. Dan sekolah juga biasanya tidak menerima murid di tengah tahun ajaran."

Sasuke terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Kiba benar. Tapi itu jelas sekali bukan urusannya. Memangnya lalu kenapa kalau orang itu memang melakukan tindakan tidak terpuji itu? Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan mereka. Dan itu tidak akan memberikan perbedaan terhadap hidup mereka.

Seorang guru berambut putih—bukan dikarenakan umur maupun penyakin turunan, berjalan memasuki kelas di saat yang tepat—ketika Sasuke mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapakah gerangan murid pindahan itu yang mencetak rekor masuk ke sekolah di tengah semester untuk pertama kalinya sejak sekolah itu dibangun. Wali kelas mereka, Hatake Kakashi, berdiri di depan kelas sambil memegang sebuah map berwarna biru tua. Seluruh murid otomatis segera kembali ke mejanya masing-masing, masih belum terbiasa dengan kebiasaan guru yang satu ini masuk lima belas menit sebelum waktu yang seharusnya. Bahkan bel tanda pelajaran dimulai belum berbunyi.

Kakashi berdeham. Ketua kelas—yang merupakan Sasuke, dimintanya secara khusus untuk tidak memberikan salam terlebih dahulu sebelum dia memulai _homeroom_. Pengecualian. Katanya, dia tidak menyukai hal yang berlebihan seperti itu. Dia jelas tidak mengajar sastra maupun filosofi—jika memang ada mata pelajaran itu di Sekolah Menengah Akhir, karena definisinya mengenai kata 'berlebihan' tidak pernah ditemukan di tempat lain.

"Sebelum aku mengabsen kalian," dia memulai—berbicara dengan gaya kasual khas-nya yang tidak pernah dipakai guru manapun, "ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan." Dia menatap wajah murid-muridnya satu per satu. Seluruh pasang mata di ruangan itu membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan penasaran. Separuh mulai menduga-duga apa yang akan dibicarakannya. "Aku yakin kalian pasti sudah mengetahui tentang rumor yang beredar itu. Murid yang masuk di tengah tahun ajaran memang terdengar gila, bagaimanapun juga. Setidaknya di sekolah ini. Tapi apapun keputusan yang dibuat oleh Kepala Sekolah adalah absolut. Kuharap kalian tidak memperlakukannya berbeda dari murid lain."

"Maaf memotong, _Sensei_ ," Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda yang sebelumnya menyapa Sasuke—yang merupakan wali ketua kelas, mengangkat tangannya, "Kukira sekolah tidak menerima murid pindahan." Beberapa murid lainnya mengangguk, menimpali.

"Aku mengerti alasan kalian penasaran, tapi seperti yang kalian tahu, _curiosity kills the cat_ —rasa ingin tahu membunuh kucing itu. Dan aku yakin kalian menginginkan umur yang panjang," Kakashi menjelaskan dengan tampang cuek. Dia selalu menjelaskan dengan cara yang berbeda dari guru lainnya—kebanyakan guru mungkin akan menyuruh muridnya untuk diam dan tidak bertanya hal yang macam-macam, tapi tidak dengannya. "Walaupun arti frasa tak akan seharfiah itu. Setidaknya tidak kepada kalian."

Beberapa murid patah-patah mengangguk mengerti. Baiklah. Penerimaan murid itu bukanlah urusan mereka.

" _Sensei_ , boleh aku bertanya?" Kini giliran Kiba mengangkat tangannya. Kakashi mengangguk singkat. "Anak itu… dia masuk ke kelas mana?"

"Untuk apa aku menjelaskannya kepada kalian jika dia tidak masuk ke kelas ini?" Kakashi mengernyit. Seketika, seisi ruangan menjadi heboh. Murid-murid saling melempar pandangan, tidak percaya. "Untuk pengetahuan kalian saja, walaupun dia asing—oh, dia berasal dari desa, omong-omong, tapi dia telah memenangkan berbagai penghargaan. Apa saja ya… aku lupa. Tapi ya begitulah. Dia anak cerdas yang sering mencetak prestasi."

"Setidaknya sebutkan satu penghargaan yang dia raih, _Sensei_. Di bidang mana dia paling ahli," Sakura mengeluhkan sikap cuek guru yang satu ini.

"Kau tahu apa, kenapa kalian tidak tanya sendiri." Kakashi yang mulai kehabisan kata-kata akhirnya menyerah. "Uzumaki- _san_ , silahkan masuk."

Pintu kelas bergeser. Menarik setiap pasang mata di dalam ruangan itu—kecuali Kakashi, untuk menatapnya. Sosok seorang pemuda berambut pirang berjalan memasuki ruangan. Tak ragu-ragu apalagi malu-malu. Langkahnya panjang dan cepat, senyum yang tersungging lebar di wajahnya—hampir terlihat seperti cengiran, matanya yang bersinar cerah mencerminkan suasana yang dirasakannya pagi itu.

"Halo, namaku Uzumaki Naruto," orang itu memulai, setelah yakin berada di tempat yang tepat—bagian tengah depan kelas. "Aku pindahan dari desa Suna. Kalian mungkin belum pernah mendengarnya, tapi Suna benar-benar desa yang indah. Konoha adalah kota yang besar dan hebat. Aku merasa beruntung diberikan kesempatan untuk bersekolah di sini. Dan, karena aku dari desa, kuharap kalian tak keberatan jika harus meladeni aku yang kadang agak norak, hehe. Aku harap kalian mau bersikap baik padaku. Mohon bantuannya mulai dari sekarang."

Perkenalan itu diakhiri dengan pemuda itu membungkuk sopan.

"Ya, jadi begitu. Kuharap kalian memperlakukan Uzumaki- _san_ dengan baik," Kakashi berkata acuh tak acuh. Mengedarkan pandangannya sebentar. "Karena seperti yang kalian tahu, jumlah meja di kelas ini pas-pasan, maka aku harus meminta seseorang untuk melihat gudang sekolah apakah mereka masih memiliki cadangan meja. Inuzuka, aku yakin hari ini adalah piketmu?"

"Eeh…" Kiba terlihat seperti ingin protes, tapi tatapan Kakashi mengurungkan niatnya. Kakashi tidak pernah suka seseorang membantah perintahnya. Sial sekali Sasuke yang malah menertawakan penderitaannya itu. Gudang sekolah kan jauh. Belum lagi jika dia harus mengangkut meja, _bonus combo damage point_! "Baiklah, akan aku cek."

"Ikutlah dengannya, Ketua Kelas," ujar Kakashi lagi; menatap Sasuke datar. Sasuke terkejut atas keputusan sepihak Kakashi. Yang pasti Kakashi melihatnya menertawakan Kiba sebelumnya, dan berniat untuk memberikan karma kepadanya. Kini giliran Kiba menyeringai. "Gudang sekolah jauh. Kiba akan butuh bantuan untuk mengangkat kursi dan meja. Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian."

Maka tanpa banyak omong, Sasuke beranjak dari mejanya. Sasuke melemparkan tatapan dinginnya kepada Kakashi, seolah mengatakan padanya bahwa dia tidak menyukai sikap Kakashi yang semena-mena terhadap muridnya seperti itu. Enak saja menyuruh. Dia bisa saja meminta pengurus sekolah menyiapkannya dari jauh hari.

Lepas dari tatapannya kepada Kakashi, Sasuke sempat membuat kontak mata dengan murid baru itu. Tunggu, siapa namanya, lagi? Dia tidak mendengarkan ketika anak itu memperkenalkan dirinya tadi. Tapi peduli setan, tidak seperti dia akan memiliki peran penting dalam hidup Sasuke.

Anak itu tersenyum kepada Sasuke, membisikkan—yang dapat direkanya dari pergerakan bibirnya, "Mohon bantuannya, _Kaichou_ - _san_." Sasuke terhenyak, nyaris tersandung meja temannya—beruntung bisa menghindar di detik terakhir. Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, lantas cepat-cepat berjalan keluar dari kelas dan menutup pintunya.

Apa-apaan anak baru itu?

Sasuke berusaha mengatur degup jantungnya yang entah kenapa berpacu dengan sangat cepat. Dia merasakan wajahnya memanas. Dia menyentuh pipinya sendiri. Ya, memang terasa panas. Tapi—mengapa?

Sasuke terbiasa dengan perilaku orang yang sering kali terkesan semena-mena terhadapnya. Menganggapnya serba bisa, hingga melimpahkan semua tugas berat kepadanya. Dalam tugas teori maupun praktek. Kadang hingga melampaui batas kewajaran. Memang mengganggu dan menyusahkan, tapi apa boleh buat.

Dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang pernah mengucapkan hal seperti itu kepadanya, _tidak pernah_ —walau hanya sekali pun, dengan senyum setulus itu.

= TO BE CONTINUED =

A/N:

Eh, sebenernya apapun yang nggak bersangkutan sama cerita itu dilarang lho. Tapi karena saya bener-bener ingin mengungkapkan apa yang saya pikirkan, saya melanggarnya. Ssht, ini rahasia ya.

Sebelumnya, saya berterima kasih banyak kepada seseorang berinisal AM- _san_ , n- _san_ , dan NO-san yang berbaik hati meninggalkan jejak di fanfic saya sebelumnya, _Crack_. Dan tak lupa keempat orang yang juga memencet opsi _favorite_ serta _follow_ di fanfic tersebut. Walaupun mungkin sebenarnya saya tidak bisa melanjutkan fanfic itu karena keterbatasan ide. Saya menulis cerita itu berdasarkan kisah nyata yang saya alami waktu saya masih duduk di bangku SMP (saya dalam posisi Sasuke- _san_ ). Kalau diingat-ingat lagi sekarang, agak _absurd_ sebenarnya haha.

Mengenai fanfic ini, saya merencanakannya untuk menjadi _multi-chapter_ dengan satu konflik—rahasia yang dimiliki Naruto- _kun_. Ini baru prolog, dan saya rasa masih ada dua atau tiga _chapter_ lagi sebelum epilog. Nggak akan jadi terlalu banyak _chapter_ karena saya nggak kuat nulis sesuatu yang bertema sama dalam waktu yang lama _thanks to my ADD_ (tertawa).

Saya merasa senang dapat menulis ini, maka saya harap para _readers_ juga menikmatinya.

Jangan sungkan meninggalkan jejak, entah itu _review_ singkat seperti 'apdet', atau mungkin _favorite_ atau _follow story_.

Itu akan sangat berarti dalam memberikan dukungan kepada saya untuk tetap menulis.

Sekian dari saya. Mohon maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, atau karena saya terlalu banyak omong (haha).

Terima kasih telah membaca.

Salam hangat,

Sakaguchi Midaa


	2. Chapter 1: Hajimemashite to Sayonara

Sasuke terbiasa dengan perilaku orang yang sering kali terkesan semena-mena terhadapnya. Menganggapnya serba bisa, hingga melimpahkan semua tugas berat kepadanya. Dalam tugas teori maupun praktek. Kadang hingga melampaui batas kewajaran. Memang mengganggu dan menyusahkan, tapi apa boleh buat.

Dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang pernah mengucapkan hal seperti itu kepadanya, _tidak pernah_ —walau hanya sekali pun, dengan senyum setulus itu.

"Anak baru itu… menarik juga."

.

.

.

Sweets, Secrets, and Chains

Summary: Seorang murid pindahan yang selalu ceria, polos, dan terlihat simpel, ternyata tidak seperti apa yang dilihat orang-orang. Ada satu rahasia yang dimilikinya... Rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh sahabatnya sekalipun. / "Aku harus segera pulang!" Dia bersikeras; berusaha menemukan celah untuk pergi. / "Atau apa?" / "…Atau?" / SN. School-life AU. Shounen-ai. Chapter 1 updated.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Main Character(s): [Sasuke U. & Naruto U.]

Rated: T for inappropriate contents

Genre: romance, drama & slice of life

Warning: typo(s), contains -too much- drama (you may get sick of it www), OOC, alur kecepetan, etc.

Enjoy~

.

.

.

Chapter 1: "Nice to Meet You" and "Until We Meet Again"

"Ekstrakulikuler? Apa itu?"

Kiba sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang sedang di hadapinya.

Bel istirahat berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Kiba langsung menghampiri murid penyandang rekor itu, yang tempat duduknya diposisikan di belakang Sasuke. Dia hendak membahas apa saja—benar-benar apa saja yang sedang ada dalam pikirannya. Entah jika itu berarti membahas film serial yang sedang populer, atau bahkan koleksi majalah porno terbaru miliknya. Dan tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu,

Sosok Kakashi yang tampak cuek dan membosankan menjelaskan, _"… dia telah memenangkan berbagai penghargaan. Apa saja ya… aku lupa. Tapi ya begitulah. Dia anak cerdas yang sering mencetak prestasi."_

Lalu tiba-tiba rasa penasaran itu tumbuh begitu saja.

"Naruto, kau yakin tidak mengetahui arti kata itu?" Kiba agak syok mendengar reaksi yang diberikan pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya.

"Yah, kalau dipikirkan baik-baik, kurasa itu semacam pelajaran di luar jam pelajaran? Aku tak tahu, aku dulu _home-schooling_. Bisa kau jelaskan padaku?" Naruto meminta, wajahnya tak kalah terlihat penasaran seperti Kiba.

"Wow, _home-schooling_ ya… Aku penasaran kenapa," Kiba berbisik, sepertinya sedang berbicara kepada Sasuke yang hanya berdiam diri di mejanya. "Jadi ekstrakulikuler itu, yang bisa kau singkat menjadi ekskul—atau kita biasanya menyebutnya klub, seperti yang kau bilang tadi, hanya saja ini bukan pelajaran. Semacam program tambahan di luar jam pelajaran."

Naruto memasang wajah memelas—memohon Kiba untuk bersedia menjelaskannya lebih lanjut kepadanya. Sepertinya dia tidak dapat menerima

"Jadi ya begitu." Kiba mengangkat bahu. "Misalnya kau ikut klub basket, maka setiap hari yang ditentukan, kalian latihan untuk mengikuti kejuaraan. Eh, omong-omong, katanya kau sering mencetak prestasi. Dalam bidang apa? Apa tidak sulit, mengingat kau hanya sekolah di rumah?"

Ketika Kiba mengungkit hal itu, rasa penasaran yang tak tertahankan menelusupi batin Sasuke. Tanpa dia sadari, dia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang tersipu.

"Sering mencetak prestasi, ya… Rasanya keren disebut seperti itu." Naruto tertawa kecil; menggaruk pipinya gugup. "Sebenarnya tidak begitu juga. Aku memiliki hobi melukis, dan kadang aku mengirimnya ke galeri di kota-kota besar. Aku memang pernah memenangkan beberapa kompetisi, tapi itu tidak banyak. Hanya sekali-dua kali."

"Sebenarnya tidak begitu apanya? Itu keren sekali!" Kiba memuji; matanya bersinar. "Kau tahu, aku yakin Sasuke di sini bahkan tidak bisa menggambar Fuji _san_. Hahaha."

Sasuke menyikut Kiba; memaki dalam hati.

"A-aku juga nggak bisa gambar gunung Fuji kok!" Tiba-tiba Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Wajahnya merah padam, dan dia tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertatapan dengan kedua teman barunya.

… "Teman"?

Sasuke menunduk, menepuk dahinya. Murid baru ini sepertinya kelewat baik. …Atau mungkin yang lebih tepat, keterlaluan polosnya. Sasuke yakin, bukan untuk bersikap jahat, bahwa ini bahkan pertama kalinya Naruto berbicara dengan seseorang sebaya dengannya.

"Naruto, kau tidak perlu membela orang seperti ini," ujar Kiba; agak terkejut dengan reaksi yang didapatkannya. Naruto yang sadar apa yang baru saja dia lakukan langsung kembali duduk. "Yah, selain itu, kurasa kita harus memasukanmu ke Klub Seni. Kau berbakat di bidang itu, dan kau pasti akan mengharumkan nama sekolah."

"Eh… Aku tidak yakin. Tapi kalau kau bilang begitu, aku tak keberatan," Naruto berkomentar. "Sepertinya akan menyenangkan!"

"Kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan. Kau akan ikut Klub Seni!" Kiba menepuk tangannya, mengambil kesimpulan. "Kita akan daftar sekarang juga. Oh ya, di kelas ini, ada siswa yang berbakat dalam seni juga, sama sepertimu. Namanya Sai, tapi… kurasa dia sedang sibuk—dia tak ada di kelas."

"Bukan sedang sibuk, bodoh. Ini jam istirahat, mungkin dia ke kantin atau ruang klub," Sasuke menyindir.

"Oh, kau mengingatkanku! Apa kau lapar, Naru- _chan_? Ah, kau tidak keberatan kupanggil begitu, kan?" Kiba sepertinya senang sekali dengan teman barunya. Dia tak sadar terus melompat dari satu topik ke topik lainnya.

"I-iya, tak apa," Naruto kelihatan agak gugup; menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kau tak apa? Aku takkan memanggilmu seperti itu kalau kau memang tidak mau," ujar Kiba seraya memandang wajah Naruto perhatian.

Naruto langsung menggeleng. "Tak apa! Aku juga boleh memanggilmu Kiba dan Sasuke langsung, kan?" Dia tersenyum riang. "Oh ya, setelah dibahas lagi… Aku memang agak lapar. Hehe."

"Kalau begitu ayo ke kantin," kini giliran Sasuke angkat suara, berkata seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Kau bilang kau lapar. Aku juga. Dan aku yakin Kiba di sini tanpa sadar menahan laparnya karena belum sarapan tadi pagi. Kurasa dia terlalu senang memiliki mainan baru."

"Kau—" Kiba baru saja hendak beranjak dari posisinya untuk menghajar Sasuke—dia tidak terima dia dan teman barunya dilecehkan seperti itu!—ketika dia merasa sesuatu seperti melilit perutnya. "A-aduh! Sakit!"

"Kubilang juga apa," Sasuke menghela nafas sambil menepuk kepala Kiba, "orang ini lemah sekali terhadap penyakit pencernaan, tapi begitu keras kepala bahwa dia tidak begitu."

"Karena aku memang tidak begitu!" Kiba, separuh menjerit, menepis tangan Sasuke kasar. "Sialan kau, Suke- _chan_. Minta maaf sekarang juga!"

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Tangannya terangkat. "Panggil aku sekali lagi dan akan kupastikan kau—"

"Uchiha- _san_ , tolong hentikan!" Naruto tiba-tiba menengahi, dalam sepersekian detik dia berdiri dan menangkap tangan Sasuke sebelum Sasuke berhasil menyentuh bahkan sehelai rambut Kiba. "Kau keterlaluan. Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau menganggapku hanya sebagai mainan, tapi aku yakin Kiba tidak begitu."

Tatapan mereka beradu. Sasuke terkejut bukan main. Naruto tak terlihat seperti dirinya beberapa menit yang lalu—kini dia terlihat begitu serius dan tak terlihat seperti orang yang lemah seperti yang dibayangkan Sasuke.

Sasuke lantas menarik tangannya.

"Kiba, kau baik-baik saja? Aku punya obat maag, kau bisa meminumnya lalu kita bisa makan siang bersama," Naruto berkata dengan lemah lembut; tangannya mengelus bahu Kiba. Lalu dengan cepat, dia segera membuka tas sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan P3K.

Sasuke dan Kiba—keduanya sama terkejutnya. Bukan hanya karena sisi lain dari Naruto yang baru saja mereka ketahui, tapi anak ini juga cukup aneh untuk membawa benda seperti itu ke sekolah.

"A-ah, maaf merepotkan Naruto." Kiba patah-patah menerima obat yang diberikan Naruto. Bahkan Naruto, dengan polosnya, hendak memberikan air minumnya jika tidak segera Kiba tolak. "Tidak perlu—aku bawa sendiri. Lagipula itu bisa terhitung sebagai _indirect kiss_ , kau tahu!?"

Naruto hanya diam seraya mengulum senyumnya—dia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu.

"Terima kasih, Naru- _chan_. Kau benar-benar menolongku," ucap Kiba sambil tersenyum lebar. Naruto membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman riang—seperti mengabaikan Sasuke yang beberapa menit yang lalu baru dibentaknya.

"Kau mau makan? Aku sebenarnya membawa _bento_. Kita bisa memakannya bersama-sama," ujar Naruto—masih dengan nada riang. "Ah, kalau _Kaichou-san_ mau ikut juga nggak apa-apa. Kebetulan aku bawa porsi ekstra hari ini."

"Aku tidak butuh. Lebih baik idiot ini yang memakannya, dari pada dia tewas karena penyakitnya kambuh." Sasuke menatap Kiba datar; mendengus.

Naruto mengernyit, tapi tangannya tidak berhenti dari merogoh tasnya sekali lagi untuk mencari tempat makannya. Dalam hati, dia bertanya-tanya mengapa ketua kelas yang satu ini begitu suka mengejek anggota kelasnya sendiri. Ah, tapi itu bukan urusannya.

 _Nah, ini dia._ Naruto menaruh kotak pipih berlapiskan _furoshiki_ berwarna jingga di atas meja.

" _Itadakimasu_!"

* * *

" _Bento_ -nya enak sekali, Sasuke. Kau harus menyesal menolaknya dengan kasar seperti itu," Kiba berbisik. Tangannya tidak berhenti menyikut Sasuke, dan dia tak ada hentinya menyindir Sasuke. Bahkan walaupun sekarang mereka berada di koridor sekolah, dan bel tanda jam Kegiatan Belajar-Mengajar di sekolah telah berdenting beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku tidak menyesal membeli _yakisoba-pan_ sebagai makan siang," Sasuke berkata datar. Mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk tidak menaikkan volume suaranya, karena Naruto, yang berada beberapa langkah di belakang mereka, bisa mendengarnya. Sekalipun dia benar-benar ingin menjahili Kiba, tapi bisa gawat jika Naruto mendengarnya memancing keributan dengan teman masa kecil Sasuke itu lagi.

" _Well_ , sebenarnya sudah jelas kau menyesalinya. Kau pikir aku tidak melihat ekspresimu ketika Naruto membuka tutup kotak makannya?" Kiba tertawa geli. Sasuke tersenyum sinis; mengepalkan tangannya. _Tahan, Sasuke. Tahan._

"Ah, Naru- _chan_ , kenapa kau jauh sekali, berjalan di belakang sana? Ayo ke sini," Kiba berujar riang seraya menarik Naruto ke jarak kosong antara Sasuke dengannya. Hanya kedok, Kiba jelas-jelas melihat kepalan tangan Sasuke barusan.

"Ehehe… Kurasa aku belum terbiasa," ucap Naruto gugup; menggaruk pipinya.

"Maka biasakanlah. Dia suka menyentuh orang," Sasuke berkata. Sekenanya, karena dia tahu pasti kebiasaan Kiba mengingat dia adalah teman masa kecilnya. Tapi dia tidak menyadari seaneh apa kata-katanya hingga dia melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Naruto.

Kiba sadar, tapi memilih mengabaikannya. "Oh, lihat! Itu ruang seni, dan pintunya terbuka."

"Kukira kita menuju ruang guru untuk mengurus formulir pendaftaran." Naruto kebingungan; menatap ke arah Sasuke seolah menuntut penjelasan.

"Sai. Kau akan menyukainya. Dia ketua sekaligus orang yang membina klub seni," Sasuke menjelaskan, "Dia berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Dialah yang mengurus semua keperluan klub, tak ada asisten maupun seksi-seksi. Kebanyakan orang menganggapnya sinis. Itu juga alasan mengapa banyak anggota dan guru yang dulu adalah pembina klub mengundurkan diri. Eh… Tidak juga. Kurasa itu juga karena dia melihat bakat Sai sebagai anggota, pengurus, sekaligus ketua. _Supervisor_ -nya adalah Kakashi- _sensei_. Hanya beliau yang bersedia."

"Kau jahat sekali dengan semua opinimu itu," Kiba mencibir.

"Dia sahabatku. Jadi diamlah," Sasuke berkata seraya menyikutnya.

"Cukup adil," kata Kiba. Dia sudah mengenal baik watak pemuda di sampingnya ini. Baik dan buruknya. Walaupun lebih dominan ke sifat buruk.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka sudah tiba di depan ruang seni. Pintunya yang terbuka lebar membuat mereka bertiga dapat melihat langsung ke dalamnya. Seorang pemuda sendirian tengah berdiri di depan salah satu _easel_ dengan kanvas yang masih kosong.

"Sai," Sasuke memanggil. "Selamat siang. Kulihat kau sedang sibuk di sini."

"Klubku sudah penuh. Aku kira kau sudah tahu itu, _Kaichou_ ," Sai langsung memotong ke inti pembicaraan. Bahkan dia tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah mereka. Alis Kiba berkerut. Naruto tertegun. Sasuke melangkah maju tak terima.

"Aku belum mengatakan apapun," Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sai.

Sai membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap Uchiha muda dari mata ke mata. "Baiklah. Lalu?"

"Ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu. Empat mata. Tidak di sini. Tidak di depan mereka," Sasuke berkata cepat dengan volume terendahnya. Matanya menatap wajah pucat Sai; berharap dia akan setuju.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ini—" Sai hendak menggeleng, tapi Sasuke langsung memotongnya,

"Kumohon, Sai. Kali ini saja," Sasuke memohon, tapi tatapannya masih datar dan dingin seperti biasa. Tidak merujuk seperti orang yang sedang memohon sama sekali. Sai menghela nafas pelan. Menoleh ke belakang Sasuke untuk melihat Kiba dan Naruto hanya diam memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Naruto- _kun_ , kan?" Sai bertanya. Bibir pucatnya bergetar setiap kali dia berbicara.

"A-ah, iya!" Naruto membungkuk. "Sasuke bercerita banyak tentangmu. Mohon bantuannya mulai dari sekarang, Sai- _san_ …"

"Heh, begitu." Sai tersenyum miris sambil melirik Sasuke, walaupun lebih terlihat seperti sebuah seringai. Sasuke diam, mengangkat bahu. Jadi, Uchiha itu membicarakannya. Pasti bukan hal baik. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Naruto- _kun_. Kau adalah anggota klub ini mulai dari sekarang. Mohon bantuannya, oke?"

"Baik, _Kaichou_!"

Sai mengulum senyumnya. Sasuke punya teman seperti ini… sangat mencurigakan. Wataknya berbeda jauh, bisa dibilang hampir seratus delapan puluh derajat, tapi pasti ada satu hal yang menyatukan mereka…

"Begitu saja?" Kiba berbisik; melongo. Tak butuh selembar kertas untuk menulis data yang dibutuhkan, hanya dengan berbicara sedikit dengan ketuanya, lalu langsung diterima?

"Kalau begitu, Sai, kami undur diri dulu," Sasuke berkata sambil menghadap pemuda berkulit pucat yang lebih pendek darinya dua-tiga senti.

Sai mengangguk, tersenyum ramah seraya mengatakan, "Sampai nanti." Membiarkan ketiga pemuda itu berjalan pergi dari ruang klub seni tanpa menutup pintunya. Walaupun bisa dibilang, itu memang kebiasaan tak lazimnya.

Selepas kepergian ketiga pemuda itu, senyum segera hilang dari wajahnya. Wajahnya mengeras—dalam sekejap berubah menjadi serius, dengan alisnya yang sedikit mengerut. Dia lantas segera mengambil secarik kertas dan pulpen; menuliskan dua patah kata di sana, menyusun satu nama.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

"Sepertinya kau begitu dekat dengannya, Sasuke," Kiba berkomentar. Mereka dalam perjalanannya kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tas. Repot sekali, padahal tadi Sasuke sudah mengusulkan untuk membawa tas agar bisa langsung pulang.

"Teman SMP. Lagipula sudah seharusnya aku dekat dengan semua anggota di kelas kita," Sasuke berkata sembari mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jadi? Bagaimana caranya kau bisa membujuknya?" tanya Kiba; mengernyit penasaran. "Setahuku Sai selalu mengadakan seleksi super ketat untuk bisa masuk ke klubnya. Tapi tadi, dia bahkan tidak meminta Naru- _chan_ untuk berbicara sama sekali."

Sebelum Sasuke berhasil menjawabnya, tiba-tiba Kiba memotong sambil menarik Naruto ke sampingnya, "Tunggu! Naru- _chan_ , sudah kubilang untuk tidak berjalan di belakang kita! Kita ini teman. Dan kau harus mendengar orang ini untuk menjelaskan akal-akalan liciknya untuk membujuk orang sedingin Sai."

Naruto tertawa kecil, walaupun di mata Sasuke, Naruto lebih terlihat seperti sedang meringis.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" kini giliran Naruto yang bertanya. Sepertinya dia juga penasaran.

Sasuke terkekeh, menggeleng.

"Ayolah!" Kiba tertawa keras; menyikut Sasuke. "Kenapa kau begitu merahasiakannya? Tidak seperti kami akan ingin melakukannya untuk membujuk orang sedingin itu. Walau kami mungkina akan melakukannya terhadapmu."

"Jangan-jangan Sasuke- _san_ memberi sesuatu sebagai gantinya kepada _Kaichou_?" Naruto asal menebak.

Kiba langsung mengangguk menimpali. "Ooh, sebagai bayaran, begitu maksudmu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Mungkin Sasuke- _san_ tahu apa yang sedang _Kaichou_ inginkan. Jadi akan membelikannya sebagai hadiah… Mungkin? Seperti itu kah?"

"Ahaha, tidak mungkin sedangkal itu, Naru- _chan_!" Kiba menepuk bahu Naruto. "Sasuke dan Sai ini tipe orang yang sama. Dua-duanya dingin. Jadi, tidak mungkin Sai akan menerima sogokan dari orang tak berperasaan seperti Sasuke."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Oh ya, kegiatan klub itu… bagaimana?"

"Eh?" Kiba memasang pose berpikir. "Pada dasarnya, semuanya sama. Setelah kegiatan KBM di sekolah selesai, kau diwajibkan ke ruang klub. Mungkin kau harus bertanya kepada Sai untuk lebih jelasnya."

"Pulang sekolah?" Naruto terpaku. Langkahnya terhenti. "Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku ada… melakukan pekerjaan sambilan. Bahkan hari ini… seharusnya aku…"

"Oh. Wew, seharusnya kita memberitahunya dari awal, Sasuke." Kiba bingung menatap Sasuke. Yang ditatap hanya diam—sepertinya berpikir, sebelum akhirnya berkata,

"Kubilang, Sai orang yang berbeda. Dia mengatur semua keperluan klubnya sendiri," Sasuke mulai menjelaskan. "Dia mungkin sinis dan dingin, tapi dia orang yang berperasaan, Kiba. Tapi sekali kau adalah orang yang dianggap 'kawan' olehnya, dia akan menjadi orang pengertian. Jika kau menjelaskannya kepada Sai besok, Naruto, mungkin dia akan memberikan kelonggaran padamu."

Naruto mengangguk pelan, agak menunduk. Kiba hanya diam. Mendengar Sasuke menjelaskan tingkah laku seseorang benar-benar membuatnya takjub. Atau merinding ngeri. Entahlah.

Mereka pun tiba di depan kelas 11-4. Sasuke berhenti melangkah setelah menggeser pintu kelas. Sekolah sudah sepi, kelas pun sudah kosong. Hanya tersisa tiga tas yang tersisa di atas meja kelas itu.

"Aku tiba-tiba jadi malas bergerak," Sasuke berkata; mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas dengan tatapan kosong. "Kiba, ambilkan tasku."

"Eh, kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!" Kiba protes, tapi ekspresinya langsung berubah ketika Sasuke mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajahnya seraya berkata,

"Kukira kau penasaran bagaimana caranya aku membujuk Sai."

"Siap, Bos!"

Naruto hendak berjalan mengikuti Kiba untuk mengambil tasnya, tapi Sasuke menahannya.

"Biar Kiba yang mengambil tas kita." Sasuke menghela nafas ketika melihat Naruto yang patah-patah mengangguk.

Kelas terlihat indah dengan gorden yang diterpa hembusan angin dan sinar jingga mentari sore; membuatnya terlihat seolah berkilauan. Sosok Kiba kembali dengan membawa tiga tas yang disanggul di kedua bahunya. Sasuke hendak mengambil tasnya, tapi Kiba menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Biar kubawakan. Punyamu juga, Naru- _chan_." Kiba sepertinya penasaran sekali. Jarang sekali dia mau melakukan pekerjaan kasar yang Sasuke berikan dengan senang hati.

Bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas; membentuk sebuah senyuman. Lantas mulai melangkah diikuti dengan kedua temannya di kedua sisinya. "Baiklah, kau sendiri yang bilang begitu."

Kiba mengangguk. "Jadi, bagaimana? Sai tak mau mungkin menerima sesuatu yang murahan. Apa yang kau berikan pasti benar-benar keren dan berharga, sampai dia tidak bisa menolak."

"Atau jangan-jangan," Naruto menyela; wajahnya dipenuhi dengan cengiran, dan pikirannya dipenuhi dengan ide gila, "Sasuke- _san_ berjanji akan mengajaknya kencan? Ke restoran mewah, misalnya?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi Kiba yang tertawa dengan sangat keras. Beberapa murid yang masih ada di koridor sekolah bahkan menoleh untuk melihat sumber suara. Tapi Kiba mengabaikan mereka, malah berseru, "Astaga, itu gila! Sekalian saja ajak dia ke taman hiburan! Aku tahu, ada taman hiburan yang baru dibuka di pusat kota. Kenapa kau tidak sekalian mengajaknya ke sana, Sasuke?"

"Kau tahu apa, kurasa itu ide bagus."

Kini giliran Kiba terbatuk keras. Naruto hanya melotot mendengar respon singkat dari Sasuke.

"Apa?" Kiba bertanya setelah batuknya pada akhirnya reda. "Kau tidak sedang serius kan, Sasuke? Aku dan Naru- _chan_ hanya bercanda tadi."

"Aku tahu. Aku serius." Sasuke menyeringai. Dia jelas menyukai ekspresi aneh yang dibuat oleh kedua temannya itu. Jarang sekali dia melihat hal seperti ini, dia harus memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin. "Aku sangat serius. Eh, apa perlu kubawa dia ke _rabuho_ di akhir kencan kami? Tunggu, menurutmu… apa Sai seorang _tachi_ atau—"

"CUKUP!" Kiba menjerit; kali ini tak ada orang di sekitar mereka karena mereka sudah berada di luar lingkungan sekolah—jalanan yang sepi karena sore hari sudah menjelang. Kedua tangannya yang dia gunakan untuk menutup kedua telinganya ternyata tidak untuk mengisolasi kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke. "Sialan kau, Sasuke. Kau pasti hanya bercanda."

Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan tersenyum simpul.

"Sasuke- _san_ hanya bercanda? Aku sempat kaget tadi…" Naruto menghela nafas lega. Wajahnya yang sempat memerah perlahan tadi kembali ke warna semula.

"Tapi aku serius soal mengajaknya ke restoran. Tidak mewah, tapi mungkin akan lebih simpel," Sasuke berpikir. "Bagaimana _café_ kedengarannya?"

"Itu bagus," Naruto menjawab dengan polosnya.

"Sial, aku pasti akan gila kalau terus bergaul dengan kalian," Kiba mengumpat pelan. Disambut dengan tawa pelan Naruto. Naruto sepertinya benar-benar suka menertawakan hal-hal remeh. Entah begitu, atau dia hanya senang dengan kedua teman barunya.

"Oh, aku belok di sini," Naruto tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mereka tiba di sebuah perempatan jalan.

"Eh, benarkah?" Kiba bertanya bingung. "…Pekerjaan sambilan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu… selamat t—"

"Kumohon, jangan katakan itu," Naruto tiba-tiba memotong. Wajahnya memucat, dan peluh mengalir dari dahinya. Alisnya terangkat, dan ekspresinya jelas-jelas memberitahu Kiba dan Sasuke bahwa dia merasa takut. Entah kenapa dia membuat ekspresi seperti itu.

"Naruto benar. 'Selamat tinggal', itu sudah seperti kita takkan bertemu lagi saja, Kiba," Sasuke menengahi; menatap Kiba yang salah tingkah. "Sampai jumpa besok, Naruto."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa besok, Kiba. Sasuke- _san_." Lantas, mulai berjalan menjauh setelah melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke dan Kiba yang masih berdiam diri di tempat.

"Ayo pulang." Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Tapi, Sasuke, arah itu kan…"

"Bukan urusan kita," Sasuke berkata tegas. Kiba yang berjarak beberapa meter belakangnya tertegun, perlahan mulai ikut berjalan. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, menyejajarkan langkah mereka.

Sasuke, entah perasaan macam apa yang berkecamuk dalam dadanya. Dia tak tahu. Penasaran? Cemas? Tapi kenapa? Memangnya dia sendiri peduli?

Hah, _'peduli'_.

Naruto memang orang yang baru dia kenal hari itu. Sasuke bahkan tak benar-benar mengetahui seluruh wataknya, kebiasaannya. Terlebih, Sasuke sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri agar tidak akan pernah 'peduli' dengan apapun—siapapun _lagi_. Tapi, jika begini jadinya, bukankah ini berarti 'peduli'?

Arah itu, tak ada restoran atau pertokoan, seperti tempat di mana seorang siswa SMA mencari pekerjaan sambilan pada umumnya.

Hanya ada perumahan, dan beberapa gedung—

—gedung hotel.

= TO BE CONTINUED =

A/N:

Kembali lagi sama Midaa.

Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan _update fanfic_ ini, beberapa hari kemarin saya sakit, dan otak serta wi-fi di rumah saya sulit untuk diajak berkompromi (_ _) Dan serius, saya nggak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan apresiasi yang begitu banyak dan menyenangkan dari kalian semua. Terima kasih banyak! _(membungkuk)_

Lanjut, yang pertama ingin saya bahas, mengenai judul. Saya awalnya niat ngasih judul **"Nice to Meet You" and "Until We Meet Again"** , tapi kemudian saya sadar kalau judulnya kepanjangan. Jadi saya ganti ke **"Hajimemashite" to "Sayonara"** , yang sebenarnya arti secara harfiahnya cukup berbeda; lebih ke **"Salam Kenal" dan "Selamat Tinggal"**. Aduh saya bingung, tapi ah sudahlah.

Kemudian mengenai _chapter_ ini, pendapat saya sendiri, mungkin agak kepanjangan, dan alurnya agak terlalu cepat. Saya mengakui. Dan di _chapter_ ini, sosok Naruto mulai kelihatan misteriusnya. Mungkin kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, agak OOC kalau Naruto seperti itu ya.

Jadi untuk menghindari saya mengritik tulisan saya sendiri lebih lanjut _(tertawa gugup)_ , saya pikir kritik dan saran dari kalian tentu akan banyak membantu. Jadi mohon bantuannya _(membungkuk)_.

Lanjut, membalas _review_. Saya hanya akan membalas _review_ yang sekiranya membutuhkan jawaban.

lemonade: dibilang ' _dark_ ' sih, saya rasa nggak begitu. Walaupun fanfic ini memang mengandung unsur SM, tapi saya rasa ini nggak begitu berlebihan…

ClariessEden: eh… maaf, saya nggak ngerti apa maksudnya (_ _)

Siti583: singkatan dari Korupsi, Kolusi, Nepotisme. Pokoknya semacam penyimpangan dalam perekrutan anggota. Misal, karena karena membayar, atau karena ada koneksi—kerabat misalnya. Lebih lengkapnya bisa dicari di mbah google atau buku PKn/IPS _(tertawa)_

versetta: wkwk… Saya sengaja buat prolognya pendek. Tapi sekarang udah cukup panjang, kan?

Dan untuk beberapa orang yang memiliki pertanyaan, **_fanfic_ ini SasuNaru, kan?** Jawabannya, iya. _Chapter_ kemarin saya akhiri dengan Sasuke- _san_ yang _blushing_ karena… hanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa Sasuke- _san_ tertarik sama Naruto- _kun_. Saya nggak bermaksud sama sekali untuk membuat seolah Sasuke- _san_ yang berada di bawah, maaf _(tertawa gugup)_.

Oke, saya rasa segini sudah cukup. Saya benar-benar menghargai setiap dari kalian yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, bahkan bersedia untuk me- _review_ (yang -maaf- tidak bisa saya sebutkan maupun balas satu per satu _;;), _favorite_ , serta _follow_. Itu berarti banyak bagi saya.

Sekian dari saya. Terima kasih banyak.

Salam hangat,

Sakaguchi Midaa.


	3. Chapter 2: Because It's How We Are

"Kumohon, jangan katakan itu."

Naruto yang tiba-tiba memotong Kiba yang hendak mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Sosoknya yang membelakangi sinar matahari terlihat agak buram, tapi walaupun begitu, Sasuke bisa melihat wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memucat, dan peluh mengalir dari dahinya. Alisnya terangkat, dan ekspresinya jelas-jelas memberitahu bahwa dia merasa takut.

Dia membuat ekspresi itu karena satu alasan.

Alasan yang boleh jadi Sasuke tahu pasti.

.

.

.

Sweets, Secrets, and Chains

Summary: Seorang murid pindahan yang selalu ceria, polos, dan terlihat simpel, ternyata tidak seperti apa yang dilihat orang-orang. Ada satu rahasia yang dimilikinya... Rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh sahabatnya sekalipun. / "Aku harus segera pulang!" Dia bersikeras; berusaha menemukan celah untuk pergi. / "Atau apa?" / "…Atau?" / SN. School-life AU. Shounen-ai.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Main Character(s): [Sasuke U. & Naruto U.]

Rated: T for inappropriate contents

Genre: romance, drama & slice of life

Warning: typo(s), contains -too much- drama (you may get sick of it www), OOC, alur kecepetan, etc.

Enjoy~

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Because It's How We Are

Jam di dinding kelas menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat lima belas ketika Kiba melangkah memasuki ruangan. Hampir seluruh siswa di kelas sudah hadir, beberapa sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Manik Kiba langsung menemukan sosok Sasuke di pojok kelas, melempar pandangan ke luar jendela. Senyum perlahan terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke!" sapa Kiba riang; menggantung tasnya di samping meja. Yang disapa tidak menjawab, bahkan tidak bereaksi sedikit pun. Masih menatap kosong entah apa itu di luar jendela dengan hembusan napas yang teratur, seolah dia tidak mendengar sapaan Kiba yang sebenarnya bisa didengar bahkan dari koridor di depan kelas. Iseng, Kiba mengatakan, "Met pagi, Sasu-sayang."

"Apa-apaan," Sasuke bereaksi spontan, melirik Kiba dengan tatapannya yang begitu tajam menusuk, andai Kiba tidak terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Oh, kau masih hidup rupanya," Kiba terkekeh, menghempaskan diri ke atas kursinya. "Habis tadi kau diam saja, kupikir sisa-sisa kehidupanmu yang menyedihkan sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tubuhmu."

Sasuke menatap Kiba, tidak mengerti. Bukan, bukan karena maksud dari ucapan Kiba yang begitu sinis terhadapnya, tapi karena dia tidak merasa hidupnya menyedihkan, seperti apa yang dikatakan Kiba. Entah dari mana pemuda penyandang marga Inuzuka itu berakhir menyimpulkan hal itu, tapi seorang Uchiha Sasuke jelas merasa hidup dengan kehidupan terbaik yang bisa jadi tidak bisa dimiliki oleh orang lain. Dalam bidang akademik maupun sosial. Dalam hal yang menyangkut keluarga maupun teman-temannya.

Entah dia berpikir positif, atau hanya narsis tingkat dewa.

"Aku mendengarmu tadi," Sasuke akhirnya berkata, lantas membalas ucapan Kiba tak kalah sinis, "Aku hanya tidak mengira kau mengharapkan balasan dariku. Kukira kau sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini."

"Heh, begitu." Kiba menyandarkan punggungnya pada jendela. "Asal kau tahu, aku tak pernah mengharapkanmu untuk membalas sapaanku, bahkan yang terbodoh sekalipun. Biasanya, kau takkan melakukan hal itu sekalipun aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan yang paling kau benci. Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau ini bukan pertama kalinya aku memanggilmu seperti itu, karena biasanya, kau tidak peduli. Jadi, entah hari ini kau memang memutuskan untuk lebih terbuka pada teman-temanmu atau kau sedang melampiaskan amarahmu padaku."

"Melampiaskan apa?" Sasuke mengernyit heran. Sungguh, dia bingung dari mana Kiba bisa menyimpulkan berbagai hal yang _salah_ tentangnya. Dan ternyata, dia mengakui, pendapatnya mengenai Kiba salah besar. Kiba ternyata bisa berpikir hingga sedemikian rumitnya, hanya saja mengenai hal-hal sepele yang tidak patut mendapatkan perhatian, bukan pelajaran-pelajaran di sekolah yang berkali-kali lipat lebih pentingnya. Sayang sekali dia menyia-nyiakan kemampuan menguntungkan itu.

"Amarahmu, Suke- _chan_ ," Kiba menjawab, mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja Sasuke. Sasuke _face-palmed_ , lantas Kiba yang melihatnya melanjutkan, "Maksudku, sesuatu yang bersangkutan denganmu membuatmu memutuskan untuk peduli. Mungkin, hanya mungkin, kau terus menerus berpikir tentangnya, tapi tidak menemukan solusi. Dan kau frustasi karenanya."

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau bisa membantahnya sesukamu, Sasuke, tapi aku tahu pasti apa yang terjadi. Aku bisa melihatnya dalam dirimu. Dengan jelas," Kiba berkata; terlihat seolah cuek, tapi sesuatu di dalam Sasuke memberitahunya kalau Kiba hanya memancingnya.

Sasuke menghela napas. Peduli amat dengan Kiba dan semua omong kosong yang dia ucapkan, tapi dia memang harus membicarakan sesuatu dengannya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Kiba," belum Sasuke mengatakan apa yang hendak disampaikannya, Kiba cepat memotong,

"Nah, begitu!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Bukan mengenai apa yang bersangkutan denganku. Justru, hal ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganku." Di titik ini, Kiba mengernyit bingung, maka Sasuke langsung melanjutkan, "Mengenai Naruto. Apa yang terjadi kemarin. Aku merasa seperti ada yang aneh dengannya, aku terus memikirkannya sepanjang malam."

"Mengenai pekerjaan sambilannya?" tanya Kiba; langsung ke inti. Sasuke mengangguk pelan; Kiba lantas menghela napas panjang. "Sasuke, aku tahu kalau kau tahu kalau berpikir yang tidak-tidak itu bukanlah hal yang baik, apalagi terhadap orang yang tak kau kenal dengan pasti. Tapi aku juga tahu, sebagai teman—dan ketua kelas, kau merasa semua hal tentang Naruto yang merupakan anggota kelas adalah urusanmu. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. _Well_ , tidak mengenai 'ketua kelas' itu, tentu saja. Tapi intinya… ada baiknya jika kita menghindari ikut campur dengan urusannya. Jika itu hanyalah urusannya seorang, maka biarkan saja begitu. Orang luar seperti kita… tak pantas campur tangan."

"Kau terdengar seperti Kakashi- _sensei_ ," Sasuke berkomentar.

"Aku setuju. Kurasa aku membiarkan orang itu mempengaruhiku," Kiba mengangkat alisnya. "Sialan. Tapi kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Walaupun dalam hati, separuh dari dirinya menolak mentah-mentah ide Kiba untuk berdiam diri dan membiarkan pemuda Uzumaki itu mengurus urusannya sendiri. Sasuke, untuk alasan yang tak dia ketahui, merasa campur tangannya dalam urusan kali ini adalah hal yang perlu.

Dia merasa perlu melindungi seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Kenapa? Dia tak tahu, tapi dia merasa akan mendapatkan jawabannya suatu saat nanti.

Pintu kelas terbuka, sosok Naruto melangkah memasuki kelas setelah kembali menggeser pintu, menutupnya rapat-rapat.

"Oh, Naru- _chan_ , selamat pagi," sosok Kiba menyapa dengan riangnya; melambaikan kedua tangannya ke arah Naruto. Seolah sudah melupakan bahwa beberapa detik yang lalu, dia dengan Sasuke sedang membicarakan si pemuda pirang.

Sasuke cepat-cepat kembali memasang ekspresi dan bersikap seperti biasanya. Sebisa mungkin berakting normal. Naruto tak boleh sadar akan pembicaraan dengan Kiba sebelumnya. Apa yang akan menjadi reaksinya jika dia mengetahuinya? Sasuke bisa-bisa dijauhi, dan Sasuke tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Selamat pagi juga, Kiba, Sasuke- _san_ ," Naruto membalas sembari melangkah mendekati mejanya. Lantas menggantung tasnya di samping meja. "Aku rasa kalian datang cukup pagi… Bukankah _homeroom_ baru akan dimulai setengah jam lagi? Eh, setidaknya itu yang mereka katakan kepadaku."

"Kurasa Kakashi- _sensei_ belum memberitahumu. _Homeroom_ tidak dimulai jam sembilan di kelas ini, Naru- _chan_. Di sini, _homeroom_ dimulai jam sembilan _kurang_ lima belas," Kiba menjelaskan dari tempat duduknya yang berselang satu meja dari tempat duduk Naruto. Berselang seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tampaknya jengkel dengan percakapan sepele kedua temannya. "Kakashi- _sensei_ sengaja datang lebih pagi, soalnya kalau lebih siang, dia keburu mager, dan telatnya bisa lebih dari satu-dua jam. Jadi semacam tindak pencegahan."

"Oh, syukurlah aku masuk lebih pagi, kalau begitu." Naruto tertawa ringan.

"Omong-omong, kau sudah menyalin jadwal pelajaran, kan?" Bagus sekali basa-basinya, Sasuke berpikir. Kiba memang berbakat membanting setir topik pembicaraan. Yang harus dilakukan Sasuke sekarang adalah mengalir, bersikap seperti sebagaimana dia harus bersikap.

"Soal itu… Aku hanya baru sempat menyalin untuk jadwal pelajaran untuk hari kemarin dan hari ini." Naruto mengambil buku catatannya dari dalam tas. "Keberatan jika aku meminjam catatan jadwalmu, Kiba?"

"Punya Sasuke aja, lebih lengkap," Kiba menjawab dengan jari telunjuknya menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang menguap.

"Maksudnya 'lengkap' itu lebih rapi, Naruto," Sasuke mendengus, kemudian bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai; menatap Kiba iseng. "Atau siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata selama ini Kiba tidak memiliki catatan sama sekali."

Kiba tersenyum, menunjukkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Heh, memangnya kau berani?"

"Aku memang berani!"

"Sudah, sudah…," Naruto menengahi debat kekanakan kedua temannya. Kiba mendengus, sementara Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu. "Sasuke- _san_ , bisa kupinjam catatanmu? Hanya kalau kau tidak keberatan, tentunya…"

Sasuke segera mengeluarkan buku catatannya dari dalam tas sekolahnya, lantas tanpa banyak omong, memberikannya kepada Naruto. "Di situ semuanya lengkap, dari jadwal pelajaran sampai jadwal piket kelas. Pokoknya, semua yang kau butuhkan tertulis di sana."

"Wah, wah… Jangan bilang sampai semua kebiasaan guru juga kau tulis," Kiba berkomentar, menatap Sasuke sinis.

"Lihat saja sendiri." Sasuke membalas tatapan Kiba, tak kalah sinis.

Naruto yang penasaran lantas mulai membuka lembar demi lembar buku bersampul biru dongker itu. Kiba, beranjak dari duduknya, ikut memperhatikan dari belakang Naruto. Sementara si pemilik buku hanya diam dalam duduknya sambil menunggu kedua orang itu untuk bereaksi.

"Sial, dia tidak mungkin bersungguh-sungguh…" Kiba menatap Sasuke dan buku itu bergantian; tidak percaya. "Sas, kau bahkan menulis pada jam berapa guru sedang berada di mana. Jangan bilang ini kesimpulanmu setelah menguntit mereka."

"Agak… mengerikan," Naruto tertawa gugup. Melihat wajah datar Sasuke—yang sebenarnya memang seperti itu dari sananya, tapi karena masih belum terbiasa, Naruto malah menganggapnya sebagai ekspresi ketidak sukaan Sasuke terhadapnya. Maka dia dengan cepat meralat, "Ta-tapi ini pasti akan sangat membantuku, jadi aku akan meminjam buku ini. Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke- _san_."

"Hn," Sasuke menggumam, membalik tubuhnya dan kembali fokus pada kegiatannya—tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Kiba, kesal dengan sikap (yang baginya) sok keren Sasuke, mendengus, lantas kembali ke tempat duduknya. Naruto langsung sibuk dengan catatannya setelah Kiba meninggalkan mejanya.

"Hei, Sasuke, aku tidak pernah tahu kau memiliki catatan seperti itu," Kiba berbisik kepada Sasuke. Merendahkan volume suaranya agar tak didengar oleh Naruto.

"Oh ya?" Sasuke bertanya seolah dia penasaran, tapi nadanya datar sekali.

Kiba memelototi Sasuke jengkel. Tapi ekspresi itu tak bertahan lama di wajahnya, dia segera menggantinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Jangan bilang… kalau kau ternyata baru mencatat itu tadi malam karena tahu Naruto akan membutuhkannya."

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mau melakukan semua itu demi Naruto."

"Hmph." Sasuke memejamkan matanya. "Siapa yang tahu."

* * *

"Kau masih di sini, Sai."

Sasuke melangkah memasuki ruangan dengan pintu yang selalu terbuka itu. Mendapati sosok seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela besar yang menghadap ke jalan raya di depan sekolah. Hari ini masih musim semi, jalan sekolah terlihat indah dengan kelopak sakura yang berguguran di atasnya.

Sang pemuda berkulit pucat menoleh perlahan, namun tak berniat membalas ucapan dari Sasuke sama sekali. Dia menarik tangannya yang sebelumnya sedang menyentuh permukaan kaca jendela.

"Kau belum pulang," Sasuke melanjutkan. Memutuskan untuk mengatakan basa-basi terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka masuk ke inti pembicaraan.

Di lain pihak, Sai bukanlah orang yang suka berbasa-basi. Matanya membuat kontak Sasuke, tapi hanya untuk beberapa detik sebelum dia kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela. "Naruto- _kun_ baru saja mampir ke sini beberapa saat yang lalu."

"Maksudmu 'beberapa saat yang lalu' itu 'beberapa jam yang lalu', Sai. Naruto izin untuk mampir ke sini saat istirahat makan siang," Sasuke mengoreksi, melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah lima jam berlalu. "Apa waktu tidak berpengaruh padamu di sini?"

Sasuke begitu frustasi ingin membuat orang di hadapannya membuka mulut. Dia tidak seperti ini dulu, ketika mereka masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Berapa tahun yang lalu, tidak sampai tiga tahun. Apa orang memang bisa berubah secepat itu menjadi sosok yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda?

"Sai, aku—"

"Naruto- _kun_ dan Inuzuka- _kun_ sudah menunggumu untuk pulang bersama, bukan?" Sai tiba-tiba memotong; kembali membanting setir pembicaraan. "Pulanglah. Kau bisa mendapatkan yang kau ingin aku untuk lakukan besok atau lusa, tapi pekerjaan sambilan Naruto- _kun_ tidak bisa ditunda."

"Kau… percaya padanya?" Manik hitam kelam Sasuke membulat sempurna. Tangannya lantas meraih tangan pucat Sai dan menariknya. "Sai, dia jelas menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apa kau tidak melihatnya?"

Sai menghela napas, menggeleng pelan. "Tidak seperti itu. Aku belum bisa menyimpulkan apapun; ada beberapa hal yang harus kupastikan, dan aku membutuhkan bukti, _lebih banyak lagi_ ," ujarnya, perlahan melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari tangannya. "Karena itu, kau harus pulang sekarang. Naruto tidak boleh curiga kepadamu, walaupun sebenarnya kurasa dia tidak akan pernah berpikir harus mencurigaimu. Dia tak memiliki alasan, maka biarkan seperti itu."

Sasuke mendengus, tampaknya tidak begitu suka dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Tapi Sai boleh jadi benar, dia harus sedikit menjaga jarak, lalu jika saatnya sudah tepat—

"Permisii. Sasukee!" Suara cempreng Kiba memotong pikiran Sasuke. Kedua pemuda yang sedang berada di dalam ruangan lantas segera menoleh ke asal suara. Di ambang pintu, Kiba berdiri sambil memegang dua tas—satu disanggul rapi di bahu, yang satu lagi di seret, sementara Naruto berusaha memegang tas yang sedang diseret oleh Kiba dengan benar.

"Kukira aku sudah _menyuruh_ kalian untuk menunggu di loker."

Menyuruh, Naruto menggaris bawahi. Naruto masih terlalu asing untuk mengenal watak seorang Uchiha yang diturunkan pada Sasuke, sedang orang seperti Kiba yang sudah hidup bertahun-tahun bersama Sasuke tentu sudah menganggapnya seperti makanan sehari-hari.

"Kau memang sudah _meminta_ kami untuk menunggumu di loker," Kiba berkata cuek, mengulangi—dengan revisi, sebagian besar kata yang diucapkan Sasuke sebelumnya. Sasuke ingin menepuk dahinya, tapi memaksa untuk menahan diri. Sementara Sasuke-Kiba yang memang sudah biasa dengan debat kusir, Naruto di sisi lain berusaha untuk mencari alasan. Sasuke kelihatannya marah, tapi Kiba santai sekali. Padahal Naruto sudah mengingatkannya sebelumnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?" Sasuke menangkat kedua alisnya. Tapi dia segera melanjutkan ketika dia melihat Kiba hendak menjawab pertanyaannya, "Itu pertanyaan retoris, Kiba."

"Oh. Begitu," Kiba mengulum kembali kata-kata yang sebelumnya hendak dia ucapkan. "Omong-omong, walaupun sepertinya kau merasa tidak membutuhkan jawabanku, aku akan tetap menjawab, karena kau membutuhkan penjelasan dariku, Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak terlihat tertarik, apalagi Sai yang dari tadi seolah diabaikan eksistensinya; Naruto hanya diam, takut-takut melirik ke Sasuke yang memasang tampang datar. Kiba menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Tadi aku ngobrol sama Naru- _chan_. Dia cerita kalau dia suka makanan manis, jadi kupikir kita bisa mampir ke toko kue di perjalanan pulang," Kiba menjelaskan, mengambil kesimpulan dari beberapa jam ocehan dan paksaan tak perlu darinya kepada Naruto untuk mengetahui kegemaran sang pemuda pirang. "Nggak jauh kok, Sas, tenang aja. Naru- _chan_ juga nggak keberatan."

Sasuke mengernyit. Naruto? Tidak keberatan? Bukankah dia harus pergi bekerja?

"Jika kau bilang begitu." Tapi pada akhirnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengalir; dia mengangkat bahu, lalu melempar pandangannya pada pemuda di sampingnya. "Kau ingin ikut, Sai?"

"Oh. Ooh, benar! Sai juga boleh ikut. Aku tak tahu apa yang Sasuke berikan padamu, tapi kurasa itu berarti sesuatu. Sementara aku, kurasa aku hanya bisa memberikan ini sebagai ganti karena telah menerima Naruto dengan baik di klub ini," Kiba menangkupkan kedua tangannya. "Atau, kalau kau tak mau menganggapnya seperti itu, karena jujur, aku merasa agak kasar, aku punya ide lain. Anggap saja kau sedang kencan berdua dengan Sasuke, bagaimana?"

Di titik ini, Sai tersedak, lantas terbatuk keras. Sasuke memelototi Kiba, yang hanya membalasnya dengan mengangkat bahu. Sengaja sekali, Kiba pasti ingin balas mengerjainya.

"Ah, kupikir itu akan bagus sekali!" Naruto berkomentar; kepala ketiga pemuda selain dirinya di ruangan itu langsung menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya terkejut. "Maksudku… agak sepi di sini kan, _Kaichou_?"

Sasuke hanya diam, tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Sai tersenyum tipis. "Aku menghargai tawaranmu, Inuzuka, tapi ada yang harus kulakukan saat ini," ujarnya kemudian. "Kalian bisa melakukan banyak hal menyenangkan bertiga."

Kiba mengangkat bahu. "Kau sendiri yang bilang begitu." Dia memutar bola matanya kesal. Dia gagal menerapkan taktik yang kemarin berhasil Sasuke lakukan terhadap Sai. Jika dia menolak kencan secara terang-terangan, entah apa yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya. "Ya sudah. Ayo pergi, Naru- _chan_."

Naruto mengekori Kiba berjalan ke luar ruangan.

Suasana ruangan itu hening untuk beberapa menit, sebelum Sai jatuh ke dalam tawa yang sangat keras. "Kencan? Kau serius, Sasuke- _kun_?" Dia berusaha menahan tawa ketika menanyakannya. Sasuke hanya diam—tak mau menanggapi, tapi jelas bahwa dia menyembunyikan kekesalan terhadap pemuda Inuzuka yang baru saja mempermalukan dirinya itu. "Apa sih yang kau katakan pada mereka?"

"Kafe di seberang toko buku Jalan K nomor 9, Sabtu sore. Dan tolong jangan banyak omong." Tanpa banyak omong lagi, Sasuke melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan si pemuda berkulit pucat yang sedang menertawakan kebodohannya di ruangan dengan pintu yang selalu terbuka itu.

Sasuke memacu langkahnya secepat mungkin untuk mengejar kedua sosok temannya yang sedang berada di gerbang sekolah. Dilihatnya Kiba yang sedang bersandar pada dinding kokoh gerbang bersungut-sungut. Naruto berusaha menghiburnya berkali-kali, terlihat hanya dari tampangnya.

"Aku tak percaya dia menolak tawaranku." Kiba mendengus kesal, mulai melangkah ketika Sasuke sudah dekat dengan mereka. "Apa sih yang kau berikan? Apa itu sesuatu yang tak bisa aku maupun Naru- _chan_ miliki? Hah? Jawab aku, Sasuke!"

"Kau yang tidak membiarkanku menjawab pertanyaanmu sendiri, bodoh!" Sasuke meninju bahu Kiba pelan, kemudian berkata, "Lagipula aku sudah memberitahu kalian sebelumnya. Dia sahabatku, dan dia tipe orang yang akan melakukan apapun sebisanya demi temannya. Sampai memikirkan aku kencan dengan Sai, pikiran kalian benar-benar aneh."

Naruto menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kiba dan Sasuke; menatap keduanya bergantian. Sepertinya masalah ini di luar urusannya, tapi entah kenapa dia penasaran. "Kalau begitu kami minta maaf, Sasuke- _san_."

"Aku tak mau minta maaf!" Kiba membantah.

"Kurasa candaan kami keterlaluan. Pasti itu menyinggungmu," Naruto melanjutkan.

"Cih!" Kiba mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aah, pokoknya kau harus membayarnya, Sasuke! Traktir aku dan Naru- _chan_!"

"Tapi kupikir seharusnya kita yang traktir Sasuke- _san_ , Kiba. Kita yang salah."

"Kita tidak salah!"

Naruto mengulum kata-katanya. Kiba keras kepala sekali. Tidak ada gunanya memaksa, kalau begini jadinya. Naruto melirik Sasuke; yang dilirik sedang menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah memaklumi tabiat buruk Kiba.

"Aku tahu! Kalau begitu aku saja yang traktir," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba; membuat terkejut kedua pemuda di sampingnya. Kiba melongo, sedang Sasuke, walaupun memasang wajah datar, entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. "Aku juga bawa tabunganku hari ini, jadi itu pasti bukan masalah."

"Ini bukan masalah uang, Naru- _chan_ ," Kiba berkata, kemudian menunjuk Sasuke, "Kalau soal uang, orang ini punya banyak. Walaupun kita beli makanan paling mahal sekalipun, uangnya takkan habis. Eh, benar juga! Aku akan membuatnya bangkrut! Kalau perlu sampai harus menjual rumahnya sendiri! Hahaha!"

Sasuke mengernyit. Sepertinya kebodohan telah mengambil alih otak temannya ini. "Dasar bodoh, tentu saja hal itu takkan terjadi," ucapnya dengan percaya diri. "Kalaupun aku memang bangkrut, aku takkan menjual rumahku. Kau sepertinya lupa kalau aku memiliki tingkat kepintaran yang berada jauh di atasmu, Kiba."

Sial, Kiba mengutuk. Dia benar-benar melupakan hal itu. Dan—cukup, Sasuke. Kau cukup bilang kalau kau jenius. Tidak usah bawa-bawa 'tingkat kepintaran' apalah itu.

"Omong-omong, toko kue yang kau bilang ini… seperti apa, Kiba?" Naruto bertanya; membanting setir topik pembicaraan. Sepertinya dia mulai belajar keahlian itu dari tukang ngeles nomor satu di daftar Sasuke, Kiba.

"Sebenarnya aku belum pernah ke sana sih, tapi aku sering lewat di depannya pulang-pergi sekolah," jawab Kiba, berpikir. "Aku juga memang tak tahu banyak soal makanan manis, tapi aku tahu beberapa. Sasuke tak perlu ditanya, dia tak suka makanan manis. Kalau kau, Naru- _chan_?"

"Eh…" Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat, menunduk. "Saat aku bilang aku suka makanan manis… maksudku sejenis permen, Kiba. Waktu masih kecil dulu, aku biasa dikasih permen oleh kakakku. Jadi kurasa kebiasaan memakan permen tinggal bersamaku sampai sekarang, haha. Aku bahkan membawa beberapa sekarang."

Kiba mengangguk-angguk. Sasuke berpikir, tipe orang seperti apa yang suka membawa permen ke mana-mana?

"Oh, aku jadi teringat. Aku sebenarnya ingin memberikan ini untuk kalian berdua." Naruto merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan dua buah permen berbungkus warna-warni, lantas memberikannya kepada kedua temannya. "Ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku atas kebaikan kalian mau menjadi temanku."

" _Mou_ , kau tak perlu melakukannya, Naru- _chan_!" Kiba tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto. Walaupun dia bilang begitu, tapi pada akhirnya dia mengambil permen di tangan Naruto. "Tapi terima kasih banyak! Ayo jadi teman kelas yang baik selama setengah tahun ini!"

"Aku tak suka manis, Naruto," Sasuke menolak uluran permen dari Naruto. Naruto ragu-ragu kembali memasukan permennya ke dalam saku seragamnya.

"Sebenarnya… sebenarnya aku menantikan pergi ke toko kue bersama kalian berdua," ujar Naruto, terdiam sebentar. Kepala Kiba dan Sasuke segera tertoleh ke arahnya. Perubahan atmosfir yang tiba-tiba ini terasa janggal. "Tapi ada yang harus kulakukan sore ini. Karena itu kalau bisa, kita langsung pulang setelah beli ya."

Sasuke memutuskan untuk angkat suara, "Katakan dengan jujur, apa kau _diizinkan_ ke toko itu sekarang?" dia bertanya. Menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Kalau kau nggak bisa juga nggak apa-apa. Aku bisa membelinya hari ini lalu kubawa ke sekolah besok pagi untukmu."

"Aku… diizinkan kok," jawab Naruto. Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto menggigit bibir, dan tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"Naru- _chan_ , pekerjaan itu penting lho," Kiba mengingatkan. Jika memang benar Naruto harus pergi ke pekerjaan sambilannya setiap pulang sekolah, itu bukan masalah. Jelas seseorang bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari, dan bisa gawat jika tidak bisa menghasilkan uang, bukan?

Tapi… sebenarnya apa pekerjaan sambilannya itu?

"Aku tahu. Tapi hari ini bukan masalah pekerjaan sambilanku." Naruto menggeleng. Dalam sekejap, ekspresi aneh lenyap dari wajahnya. Berganti dengan senyum riangnya, seperti biasa. "Jam kerjaku hari ini memang lebih sore daripada biasanya, makanya dari awal aku bisa ikut kalian. Tapi aku tetap harus masuk, jadi kuharap ini tidak akan berlangsung lama."

"Aku mengerti," Sasuke merespon, setelah beberapa menit jatuh dalam keheningan. "Tapi sebenarnya, ada hal yang ingin kupastikan denganmu, Kiba. Soal tujuan kita sekarang."

"Hah? Ada apa?" Kiba menatap Sasuke bingung. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu, mereka membahas perihal penting mengenai Naruto, kenapa tiba-tiba beralih kepadanya begitu saja? Atau, Sasuke hanya ingin mengganti topik pembicaraan?

"Toko kue yang kau bilang itu… ada di mana?" Sasuke bertanya. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, entah sedang apa yang sedang dia tatap.

"Di jalan dekat rumahku. Aku kira kau sudah pernah melihatnya," jawab Kiba. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"…toko di situ," Sasuke menggumam tak jelas. Terpaksa mengulangi kalimatnya ketika dia melihat wajah Kiba yang seolah menuntut penjelasan. "Nggak ada toko kue di situ. Padahal kau lewat situ tiap hari. Matamu rabun, ya?"

"Eh? Masa?" Kiba membuat wajah kipa. "Eh, iya! Yang ada di situ kan…"

"Ada apa?" Naruto memasang ekspresi bingung ketika melihat wajah tak mengenakkan kedua temannya. Sasuke hanya menunduk, sementara cengiran di wajah Kiba seolah mengindikasikan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Si bodoh satu ini," Sasuke berkata; bahkan tanpa perlu menyebut namanya, Naruto sudah tahu, "salah menganggap kedai makanan berat dengan toko kue. Padahal bedanya jauh sekali."

"Ma-maaf." Kiba membungkuk dalam-dalam, pertama kalinya Naruto melihat Kiba bersungguh-sungguh seperti itu. "Aku memang salah mengira. Walaupun begitu, kalau apa yang dikatakan temanku benar, maka kita tidak akan rugi datang ke sana. Kau akan menyukainya, Naru- _chan_."

"…Kalau begitu, begini pun tak apa," ujar Naruto pelan; tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan tetap menikmatinya… pergi ke tempat di luar sekolah bersama kalian berdua."

"Naru- _chan_ , kau begitu baik!" Kiba mengangkat tangannya untuk merangkul Naruto.

"Oi, oi. Sudah cukup kontak fisiknya. Kita sudah sampai," ujar Sasuke; terdengar datar sekali, tapi jelas dia tidak suka Kiba yang terlalu dekat dengan Naruto. Ketika Kiba masih belum melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto, Sasuke lantas menghentikan langkahnya dan memisahkan mereka berdua. "Kita sudah sampai. Sepertinya kalian tidak mendengarku barusan."

"Iya, aku dengar!" Kiba mendecih kesal, kemudian mempercepat langkahnya untuk memimpin masuk ke kedai itu. Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke berada dalam suasana canggung berjalan mengekorinya."Permisi!"

"Selamat datang!"

Kedai itu tak bisa dibilang besar, tapi juga tak bisa dibilang kecil. Dengan kayu yang kokoh menopang atap berwarna cokelat tua dan lampu yang tergantung di langit-langit setiap beberapa meter, kedai itu jelas sukses besar. Kedai dengan papan kayu besar bertuliskan 'Ichiraku Raamen' itu selalu ramai oleh pengunjung, bahkan jika bukan sedang jam makan yang seharusnya sepi seperti sekarang ini.

Walau baru beberapa saat yang lalu mereka tiba, Kiba sudah berhasil menarik perhatian si pemilik kedai, dan berbicara seolah mereka sudah lama saling mengenal. Padahal sebenarnya sebelumnya, si pemilik kedai menatap sekitarnya dengan tatapan sangat serius, yang jelas bisa membuat beberapa orang tertentu tiba-tiba menjadi gugup.

Termasuk Naruto.

"Apa Kiba selalu seakrab itu dengan orang asing?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Kiba, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan heran. "Sepertinya Kiba orang yang ramah kepada siapapun."

"Dia memang begitu," Sasuke menjawab singkat. Kemudian ketika di melihat Kiba memberikan instruksi untuk mendekat dengan bahasa tubuh, Sasuke pun berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Diikuti oleh Naruto di belakangnya.

" _Jii-chan_ , ini teman-temanku, Sasuke dan Naruto," Kiba memperkenalkan, lantas Sasuke dan Naruto menjabat tangan pria paruh baya di hadapan mereka.

"Kiba- _kun_ baru saja menceritakan kedatangan kalian ke sini." Pria itu terkekeh. "Salah mengira dengan toko kue ya? Haha, aneh-aneh saja anak muda zaman sekarang."

" _Mou_ , _Jii-chan_ , sudahlah!" Kiba menyikut pria itu, merasa canggung dengan kedua temannya yang kini sedang menatapnya—Sasuke masih dengan tampang datarnya seperti biasa, sedang Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul yang dipaksakan. "Jadi, _Jii-chan_ , tolong jangan buat aku terlihat buruk di mata mereka berdua. Buat mereka terkesan!"

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku, Kiba- _kun_." Pria itu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

"Baik. Terima kasih banyak, _Jii-chan_ ," Kiba berkata dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Lantas, setelah pria itu pergi, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto yang duduk di kedua sisinya. "Orang yang benar-benar baik. Ramah sekali kepada pengunjungnya."

"Atau terpaksa meladeni kau yang terlalu berisik," komentar Sasuke sinis; bertopang dagu pada meja.

"Ayolah, ini tidak seburuk itu!" Kiba tertawa sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan. Kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya. "Lagipula, kalau kata temanku benar, walaupun tidak seperti kelihatannya, ini kedai raamen terenak di kota ini."

"Maksudmu 'teman' itu siapa?" tanya Naruto; memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat ke samping, lantas menatap Kiba dengan tatapan bingung.

"Shikamaru, ketua kelas sebelah," jawab Kiba antusias. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya dia mendapatkan respon yang menyenangkan dari temannya. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya hanya diam saja. "Aku, dia, dan teman kami yang satu lagi, Choji, sering jalan-jalan bareng, sambil kadang mencoba masakan dari berbagai restoran dan kedai. Tapi waktu mereka ke sini, aku lagi sakit. Sebenarnya waktu itu, mereka habis membesukku, lalu pada akhirnya, mereka terdampar ke sini."

"Sepertinya mereka orang yang menyenangkan," komentar Naruto, "Enaknya punya banyak teman…"

Kiba terdiam untuk beberapa saat; merasa canggung. Tapi atmosfirnya akan terasa aneh jika terus menerus begini. "Jangan begitu, Naru- _chan_. Aku dan Sasuke kan temanmu. Hanya kita bertiga saja juga sudah cukup kok." Ekspresi Kiba lantas berubah ketika dia melanjutkan, "Tapi kalau kau mau… aku bisa mengenalkanmu kepada teman-temanku yang lain. Aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya untukmu, Naru- _chan_."

"Eh? Benar, tidak apa?" Naruto menatap Kiba dengan mata berbinar-binar. Melihat reaksi seperti ini, tentu saja Kiba tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Um. Tentu saja."

"Pesanan datang." Salah seorang pelayan menyediakan tiga mangkuk raamen di hadapan ketiga sahabat itu masing-masing. Lantas dengan cekatan, menaruh sumpit beralaskan tisu di samping setiap mangkuk. "Maaf Tuan tidak bisa berlama-lama menemani kalian, ada hal lain yang harus dia kerjakan."

"Ah, nggak apa-apa," Kiba menjawab santai. "Tolong sampaikan terima kasih banyak kepadanya nanti, kalau kau sempat."

"Baik."

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "Naru- _chan_ , kau pernah makan raamen sebelumnya, bukan?"

"Sebenarnya, aku dilarang untuk memakan selain masakan rumahan…," ujar Naruto gugup sambil memandang semangkuk besar raamen di hadapannya. Dia yakin, dia pasti tidak akan bisa menghabiskan itu. Tidak dalam waktu yang tersisa.

"Oleh siapa? Ibumu?" Kiba terkekeh, lalu mematahkan sumpit Naruto menjadi dua bagian dan menaruhnya di genggaman tangan Naruto. "Cobalah. Kau pasti akan ketagihan. Choji tak mau berhenti membicarakan betapa enaknya raamen di sini."

"Tapi, Kiba…"

"Ayolah, coba sedikit saja. Aku dan Sasuke takkan memberitahu siapa-siapa. Janji," bujuk Kiba; menoleh ke arah Sasuke untuk mencoba meyakinkan Naruto, "Ya kan, Sasuke?"

"Sebenarnya aku lebih memilih untuk membiarkan Naruto melakukan apa yang dia mau jika aku jadi kau, Kiba. Dia punya hak, dan kau tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakmu," Sasuke berujar santai; mematahkan sumpitnya, lantas mulai melahap jatah raamen miliknya.

"Kau ini…" Kiba memelototi Sasuke. "Aku butuh dukungan, bukan pendapat pribadimu."

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh.

"Kalau dengan begitu kau akan senang… aku akan melakukannya," tiba-tiba Naruto berkata, sembari menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sasuke dan Kiba langsung menoleh ke arahnya; menatapnya terkejut walau tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Naruto kemudian membenarkan posisi sumpit dalam genggamannya, lalu menggulung mie dengannya. Sempat berhenti beberapa detik untuk membulatkan tekadnya, lantas pada akhirnya memasukan gulungan mie itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Dengan kondisi seperti ini, tak heran jika seseorang akan merasa aneh dan canggung. Terutama jika, walau tidak sengaja, pikiran mereka memikirkan berbagai hal yang tidak pantas yang tidak ada sama sekali hubungannya dengan memakan semangkuk raamen.

Sangat aneh, terutama jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke-lah yang memikirkannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Kiba menyikut lengan Naruto dengan senyum sumringah di wajahnya. Kiba, dalam kondisi secanggung apapun, dapat mencairkan suasana. Itu sudah menjadi bakatnya dari kecil. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang masih membeku dan tenggelam dalam pikiran kotornya.

"Enak. Enak sekali," Naruto menjawab sambil membalas senyum Kiba. Dia terlihat senang, syukurlah. "Terima kasih sudah membawaku ke sini, Kiba… Sasuke- _san_."

"Tunggu, Naru- _chan_. Ada yang menetes di sudut bibirmu," Kiba berkata sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto, yang secara otomatis langsung gelagapan. Sasuke, walaupun sudah tersadar, hanya bisa terdiam ketika Kiba melanjutkan, "Mau aku seka untukmu?"

"Ah, tidak usah," Naruto menjawab cepat, langsung menyeka ujung bibirnya yang agak basah karena kuah raamen. Sial bagi Sasuke, pikiran kotornya membuat _scene_ di hadapannya melambat dan terlihat seolah erotis.

Entah apa yang pikirannya pikirkan.

Tiba-tiba, suatu dering ponsel yang berasal entah dari mana membuyarkan semua khayalan Sasuke. Yang dia lihat kemudian adalah sosok yang tadi sedang menguji imannya sedang merogoh saku seragamnya dengan cepat, lantas izin untuk pergi dan mengangkat panggilan itu sebentar.

"Kira-kira siapa ya? Bosnya kah?" Kiba menghela napas panjang sambil bertopang dagu. Tapi melihat lawan bicaranya hanya melamun sambil memperhatikan sosok Naruto yang sedang menjawab telepon di luar kedai, dia kemudian berkata iseng, "Oi, Sasuke. Kalau kau terus menatapnya seperti itu, kau bisa kehilangan kendali lho."

"Apanya?" Sasuke menatap Kiba tajam.

"Tatapanmu kepada Naruto tadi," Kiba menjawab di tengah tawa gelinya, "Siapapun juga tahu kalau kau sedang berpikiran yang aneh-aneh."

"Tutup mulutmu." Sasuke melepar tisu ke arah Kiba. Tepat sekali ketika Naruto kembali dari luar setelah menjawab teleponnya.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang," ujar Naruto; agak tergesa ketika dia mengambil tasnya dari atas bangkunya. Lantas terdiam ketika dia teringat sesuatu. "Soal pembayarannya—"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Sasuke yang membayar semuanya," potong Kiba, melambaikan tangannya santai seolah tak menyadari tatapan penuh dengan aura membunuh dari Sasuke. "Pekerjaan itu penting, Naru- _chan_. Jangan sampai terlambat."

Senyum merekah di wajah Naruto yang sempat terlihat khawatir. "Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini, Kiba, Sasuke- _san_. Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

"Nggak usah sungkan. Kita kan teman."

Setelah mendengar salam sampai jumpa dari Kiba, Naruto lantas melangkah keluar dari kedai raamen. Tatapan Sasuke mengikuti punggungnya yang menjauh dan menghilang di tikungan jalan. Sementara Sasuke sibuk dengan kegiatannya, Kiba asyik melanjutkan makannya. Dia belum makan dari tadi karena memerhatikan Naruto makan. Oh, omong-omong, Naruto tidak sempat menghabiskan jatah makanannya—baru separuh, sisanya dengan senang hati dihabiskan oleh Kiba.

"Sas, kau yang bayar, kan?" tanya Kiba memastikan. Dua mangkuk sudah habis, tinggal Sasuke yang bahkan belum menghabiskan setengahnya.

"Iya," Sasuke menjawab singkat. Dia terlalu sibuk memikirkan hal lain, karena itu tanpa banyak bicara, langsung mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang 100 yen dan memberikannya kepada Kiba. _Menyuruh_ nya untuk membayar kepada si pelayan.

"Oi. Bengong mulu. Nanti kesurupan lho," ujar Kiba sembari mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke yang tersadar langsung menatap Kiba, bukan dengan tatapan heran atau kesal—seperti biasanya, tapi dengan tatapan kosong. "Aku udah bayar, dan sekarang mau pulang. Sampai kapan kau mau melamun?"

"Ayo." Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, tangan kanannya cepat mengambil tas sekolahnya dari bangku.

Arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan Sasuke menunjukkan pukul 6, satu jam setelah jam mereka pulang sekolah, ketika Sasuke mengantar Kiba ke rumahnya. Walaupun sebenarnya Kiba sudah mengingatkannya kalau itu tidak perlu, tapi Sasuke entah kenapa begitu bersikeras. Berbeda dari Sasuke yang biasanya—cuek dan berpikiran'peduli setan Kiba sampai ke rumahnya atau tidak'.

Sudah lima belas menit Sasuke hanya berbaring di atas tempat tidur di kamarnya, menatap kosong langit-langit. Matanya menolak untuk terpejam,

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam; menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam selimutnya.

Ada yang harus dia pastikan besok.

= TO BE CONTINUED =

A/N:

Sebagai pembaca, saya tahu betapa menyebalkannya _cliffhanger_ itu. Tapi nggak ada cara lain, _chapter_ ini terlalu panjang. Dan kalau digabungin sama _chapter_ depan, _words_ -nya bisa sampai 9k+, jadi terpaksa saya potong (;_;)

Jadi ada revisi ya…. Dulu saya pernah bilang _fanfic_ ini cuma bakal sampai _chapter_ 2 atau 3, tapi kayaknya _fanfic_ ini baru bisa selesai di _chapter_ 4 atau 5. Itupun belum termasuk epilog.

Dan maaf saya baru _update_ lagi. Saya ingin menerapkan _update chapter_ setiap seminggu sekali, dan sebenernya _chapter_ ini memang udah selesai dalam waktu satu minggu itu, tapi terusnya malah bingung gimana kelanjutannya, jadi makan waktu lagi buat mikir (;_; ) _gomen ne_ ~

Oke, sudah cukup basa basinya. Untuk balasan beberapa pertanyaan di kotak _review_ :

choikim1310: wow, banyak sekali pertanyaannya .-. mengenai _pair_ lain, saya kurang yakin ada karena saya pengen fokus ke SasuNaru. Tapi ada _hint_ ShikaKiba kan tadi www

kyuubi no kitsune 4485: maaf, saya agak buru-buru (_ _) Sai bukan tokoh antagonis kok. Selebihnya, semoga _chapter_ depan bisa menjawab pertanyaan kamu, jadi tunggu ya _(winkwink)_

Mrs. Tara Fujitatsu: AAA! Saya di- _review_ sama _author_ terkenal! _(fanboy screams)_ terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan diri me- _review_! Maaf alurnya kecepetan, saya berusaha memperlambat alurnya di _chapter_ ini (tapi kayaknya nggak kerasa ya www) semoga _Senpai_ suka!

Okiniiri-Hime: eeh… maaf, bikin bingung ya? Saya pengen buat sosok Sasuke- _san_ sebagai orang yang bisa diandalkan, walaupun dia kelihatan dingin. Dan… sebenarnya, Sasuke- _san_ bukan idola sekolah di sini. Saya tahu biasanya begitu, tapi saya pengen buat sesuatu yang berbeda…

hanazawa kay: terima kasih banyak! Hubungan Sai sama Sasuke resmi cuma sebatas teman, kok!

zhiewon189: pas saya baca _review_ kamu, saya langsung tersadar. Saya seolah membuat Sasuke- _san_ terlalu mudah tertarik kepada Naruto- _kun_! _(headtowalls)_ Terima kasih sudah membantu, selanjutnya saya akan lebih berhati-hati!

mifta cinya: saya juga merasa Kiba aneh banget sampai ngucapin 'selamat tinggal' begitu _(facepalmed)_ w

Afh596: Sasuke- _san_ _blushing_ lihat senyum Naruto- _kun_. Saya _blushing_ lihat _review_ kalian (/) / _slapped_

BlackCrows1001: mereka resmi teman sekarang! Tapi tidak lebih… saya rasa.

kartika1314: terima kasih banyak! Dan selamat, kamu berhasil berpikir positif! (www)

November With Love: terima kasih! Udah mulai masuk kok, cuma mungkin puncaknya di _chapter_ depan. Tunggu yaa!

Oke, kurang lebih segitu…

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah mengapresiasi _fanfic_ ini; semua _review_ , _favorite_ , _follow_ , bahkan _view_ sekalipun, saya sangat menghargainya! Tapi maaf saya tidak bisa membalas semua _review_ satu per satu _(menunduk)_

Baiklah, saya harap kalian suka _chapter_ ini! Beberapa pertanyaan masih belum terjawab, tapi kemungkinan besar akan dijawab di _chapter_ selanjutnya. Jadi mohon tunggu kelanjutannya!

Sekian dari saya. Terima kasih banyak! _(smiles)_

Salam hangat,

Sakaguchi Midaa


End file.
